Dragonlance Timeline
The history of Krynn is divided into five ages: the Age of Starbirth, the Age of Dreams, the Age of Might, the Age of Despair, and the Age of Mortals. Astinus of Palanthas, in his work Iconochronos, divides the years of Krynn into PC (Prae Cataclius or “before the Cataclysm”) and AC (Alt Cataclius or “after the Cataclysm). After the Chaos War, the chronicler Nathal introduced an alternative reckoning, starting with the year 384 AC which he renames 1 SC (Secundus Cataclius or “Second Cataclysm”). This system is now used concurrently with the AC reckoning. The Age of Starbirth: The Age of Starbirth is the first of the ages of Krynn, and is said to begin with the High God. The High God accepts the offers of Paladine, :Gilean, and Takhisis and lets the three gods select their companion deities. Paladine and his companions become the Gods of Light. Takhisis and her companions become the Gods of Darkness. Gilean and his companions become the Gods of Balance. Reorx shapes Krynn and the first dragons under the guidance of Paladine and Takhisis. The other gods, excluding Chaos, aid in the creation of Krynn as a habitable world. Takhisis corrupts the first dragons in her image, creating the first chromatic dragons: red, blue, black, green, and white. A grief-stricken Paladine asks Reorx to craft monuments to his lost children. Paladine gives life to these monuments, thus creating the first metallic dragons: gold, silver, copper, bronze, and brass. Takhisis's treachery causes a great war on Krynn known as the All-Dragons War. The gods withdraw from Krynn before their war destroys the world. The Gods of Light build the Dome of Creation, the Gods of Darkness create the Abyss, and the Gods of Balance create the Hidden Vale. The three pantheons discover the potential of the stars, which are spirits in reality, and the All-Saints War begins. The fighting is stopped by the High God, who proclaims that each pantheon may offer one gift to the spirits. The gods of Light provide the spirits with physical forms so as to enjoy Krynn's pleasures. The gods of Darkness "gift" the spirits with ambition and desire. The gods of Balance give free will to the spirits. The spirits are born into the world of Krynn as the races of ogres, elves, and humans. Each family of gods creates one god to honor the truce, and the Gods of Magic are born: good Solinari, neutral Lunitari, and evil Nuitari. Reorx is persuaded to craft a powerful gemstone that will contain the essence of neutrality. Reorx tries to infuse the gem with a portion of Chaos, but entraps the god himself. Reorx gives the gem to Lunitari, who puts it in the red moon that shares her name. The gemstone becomes known as the Graygem. The Age of Dreams: The second age or Age of Dreams is often considered the beginning of recorded history, and runs c. 9000 PC – c. 1000 PC. Three time periods collectively form the Age of Dreams: the Foundation (c. 9000 PC – c. 5000 PC), the Time of Light (c. 5000 PC – c. 2000 PC), sometimes referred to as the Age of Light, and the Time of Knights (c. 2000 PC – c. 1000 PC). c. 9000 PC Ogres begin claiming the mountains of Krynn. Elves withdraw to the forests. Humans take to the plains. Gnomes claim the plains of the continent of Taladas. The green dragon Korril kills the brass dragon Sheeranar. The black dragon Corrozus kills the copper dragon Querrasian. The white dragon Akis kills the bronze dragon Haraineer. The blue dragon Arkan kills the silver dragon Tianaran. The red dragon Furyion leads the first chromatic dragons against the remaining metallic dragon, the golden dragon Aurora. c. 8700 PC Reorx chooses a group of humans to take a northern land and teach his craft. The dwarves of Thorbardin will later call these humans the Smiths. c. 8500 PC The first of a new set of chromatic dragons are born in the Abyss. They are the spawn from the original corrupted dragons. The first dragon hatched is Cremetia, a red dragon, who hears the mantra "Mercy is Death" from Takhisis. Ogres build an empire with captured human slaves. The major cities are Kern to the east, Narakid to the north, Daltigar to the far west, Parlathin to the northwest, and Blöten Khalkist in the centre. c. 8000 PC Births of Darlantan Hornbearer, Blayze, and Smelt. c. 7500 PC The metallic dragons encounter Patersmith, who becomes their tutor of language and magic. 6320 PC Acting on a prophecy given to him by Sargonnas of Igrane’s folly, the ogre Barkon orders his slaves to build a hundred galleys and set sail with his wives, craftsmen, wizards, priests, and slaves, heading from the southern shore of Ansalon. Guided by Sargonnas, his fleet arrives in a land they call Icereach. c. 6000 PC As ogres embrace cruelty, humans rise up to slay their masters. Ogre civilization slowly decays. Ogres deform into strong brutes. Giants, goblins, half-ogres, and ogre mages become more widespread. An ogre named Doom realizes that physical debasement is becoming commonplace. In another bloody struggle to maintain the purity of the high ogres, Doom and 50 of his exceptionally pure ogres create the Nzunta subrace, dedicated to racial purity. The Nzunta begin searching for the Irda. 5980 PC The rebellion by the Irda comes to an end and they are left alone by the ogres. Most humans are able to escape from the captivity of their ogre slavers. c. 5000 PC The Smiths grow too prideful of their skills at the forge and spurn Reorx. In retribution, the god curses them and turns them all into gnomes. The original gnomoi of Taladas take the newly created minoi under their wing and care for their god-cursed cousins. 4750 PC The god Reorx presents the Grathanich to First King Aldinanachru, ruler of the Spire Mountains, as a sign of favor. The ruler of the gnomes decrees that the gem should remain on Lunitari. 4350 PC The god Hith tricks the minoi Milgas Kadwar into releasing the Grathanich from Lunitari. The gem breaks free and travels across Krynn, transforming creatures and plants with its chaotic magic. c. 4100 PC The god Reorx banishes the Kadwar, largest clan of the minoi, to pursue the Graygem across Krynn. The minoi reach the shores of Ansalon and become the first gnomes of Ansalon. The Night of Cruel Transformation occurs, seeing the birth of the minotaur race. c. 4000 PC The first Sinthal-Elish is convened, uniting the elves under Silvanos Goldeneye. They move from their ancestral lands to magical lands that will eventually become Silvanesti. 3951 PC Gargath is granted the power to capture the Graygem through the use of the Pathfinder and Spellbinder. He sets a trap and captures it at the Tower of Gargath. Gnomes siege the tower of Gargath, free the Graygem, and it in turns transforms curious gnomes into kender and greedy gnomes into dwarves. c. 3900 PC The First Dragon War begins with the ogre and chromatic dragon invasion of Silvanesti. 3716 PC Birth of Sithel Silvanos, son of Silvanos. 3550 PC The First Dragon War comes to an end when the elves defeat the chromatic dragons. The Kagonesti become a separate race of elves. Death of Darlantan Hornbearer. 3489 PC Deaths of Blayze and Smelt. 3434 PC The Graygem makes its way down along the southern coast of Silvanesti and comes upon two houses of elves, transforming them. One house were fisher elves and become the Dargonesti. The other house were sea merchants and become the Dimernesti. 3220 PC Birth of Nirakina of the clan Silver Moon. She will later become the wife Sithel Silvanos. c. 3000 PC Births of Agon, Arjen, Callak, Cynysi, Daria, Hodyo, Kyri, Splendor, and Starr. The year 3000 PC is also the beginning of the kender calendar. 2799 PC The minotaurs, led by Ambeoutin, overthrow the dwarves of Kal-Thax and form their own kingdom on Ansalon. Ambeoutin recovers the Axe of the Emperors from the lair of the green dragon Jadilier, killing her in the process. 2787 PC Birth of L’Indasha Yman in late autumn. 2750 PC Lands east of Silvanesti are granted to the kender Balif by Silvanos to form a kender nation. 2735 PC Ambeoutin disappears, and his twin sons Mithas and Kothas divide the minotaur realm between themselves. 2710 PC The dwarves of Thorin give over the Dragon Stones to Crematia so she won’t attack them. This will eventually lead to the Second Dragon War. Darklady Mountain is destroyed and the Lords of Doom are born. 2693 PC Cremetia’s armies begin to gather. 2692 PC The Second Dragon War begins with the invasion of Silvanesti by Bakali, ogres, and chromatic dragons. 2686 PC Birth of Irthenie. 2665 PC The elves of Silvanesti celebrate the wedding of Nirakina and Sithel, heir to the Speaker of the Stars. 2650 PC The red dragon Deathfyre attacks the grotto where the metallic dragons reside. All are killed, except one male and one female of each color. Deaths of Agon, Arjen, Aurican, Crematia, and Krayn. Birth of Ackal Ergoth, founder of the Ergothian Empire, in the village of Sanction. 2645 PC The Second Dragon War comes to an end when three elven mages release magic that destroys the attacking chromatic dragons. Deaths of Coss, Cynysi, Hodyo, Kyri, and Spuryten. 2600 PC Ackal Ergot makes Daltigoth his home and the capital of his new empire, which he names Ergoth. Beginning of the Ergothian calendar. 2601 PC Death of Bazan Ergot 2595 PC Death of Ackal Ergot 2592 PC An agreement is made between the Silvanesti prince Sithel and Tion, the would-be emperor of Ergoth, to not colonize Vingaard. 2590 PC Kharro the Red decrees that the wizardly orders should spread magic and founds new Towers of High Sorcery. Grall Bonefist leads the Black Robes to found the Tower of High Sorcery at Losarcum or Qim Sidri. 2575 PC Death of Ackal II, second emperor of Ergoth. 2572 PC Death of Ergothas I, third emperor of Ergoth. 2566 PC Death of Ackal III, fourth emperor of Ergoth. 2557 PC Mordirin Ackal, fifth emperor of Ergoth, is deposed by his wife Kanira who becomes the first empress regnant. 2550 PC A Tower of High Sorcery is raised in the small village of Istar. The city of Chidell is also founded around this time. Death of Asanta. 2541 PC Empress Kanira of Ergoth is deposed by her son Ergothas II. 2530 PC Death of Ergothas II, sixth emperor of Ergoth. 2515 PC Death of Silvanos Goldeneye, Speaker of the Stars. He is succeeded by his son Sithel as ruler of Silvanesti. 2499 PC Death of Pakin Zan, seventh emperor of Ergoth. 2485 PC The ogre Grand Khan is killed by the minotaur gladiator Makel Ogrebane, freeing the minotaur people. Makel is named minotaur emperor and goes on to rule for forty years. 2480 PC Death of Ergothas III, eighth emperor of Ergoth. The Pakin faction is ousted completely and the Ackal faction returned to power under Ackal Dermount. 2460 PC Death of Ackal Dermount, ninth emperor of Ergoth. 2452 PC After eight years of civil war Ackal Dermount II, tenth emperor of Ergoth, is deposed and killed by the rival Pakin faction whose leader, Deri, briefly becomes the second empress regnant. Later the same year, however, she is herself deposed by Ackal Dermount III and the Ackal dynasty restored to the throne. 2445 PC Makel Ogrebane, emperor of the minotaurs, dies peacefully in his sleep after a forty-year reign. The minotaur nation is thrown into more than a century of civil war, known as the Age of Pretenders. 2439 PC Death of Ackal Dermount III, eleventh emperor of Ergoth. His eldest son and successor takes the regnal name Pakin II, hoping to assuage the rivalling Pakin dynasty. 2435 PC Birth of Kiya, the older daughter of chieftain Makaralonga of the Dom-Shu. She will eventually become a wife of Lord Tol of Juramona. 2434 PC Birth of Miya, the younger daughter of chieftain Makaralonga of the Dom-Shu. She will eventually become a wife of Lord Tol of Juramona. 2432 PC Birth of Tol, the later Lord of Juramona. 2425 PC Birth of Breyhard, the later emperor Ackal V of Ergoth. 2421 PC Pakin II, twelfth emperor of Ergoth, is killed by members of the rivalling Pakin dynasty and succeeded by his younger brother, Pakin III. 2416 PC The Pakin rebel army is crushed by the emperor’s forces, bringing peace to the Empire of Ergoth – at least for a while. 2412 PC The Battle of Three Rose Creek between the Empire of Ergoth and the nation of Tarsis. The Empire is led to victory by Lord Tol. 2401 PC Death of Pakin III, thirteenth emperor of Ergoth. He is succeeded by his eldest son Amaltar Vorjurn Ackal Ergot, who takes the regnal name Ackal IV. However, Ackal himself shortly thereafter dies of a mysterious illness, and his younger brother Nazramin Bethen Ergothas seizes the throne under the name Ackal V. 2395 PC Death of Ackal V, fifteenth emperor of Ergoth. His five-year old son Dalar assumes the throne, but the empire is governed by a council of four regents. 2391 PC Nine-year old Dalar Ackal, sixteenth emperor of Ergoth, disappears mysteriously. Mellamy Zan of the Pakin dynasty, having been transformed into a man by magicians, claims the throne as “Emperor Mellamax”. (S)he only rules for 100 days, though, before being deposed by loyal Ackal troops, led by general Rykard Gonzakan, the boy-emperor’s sole surviving regent. The general goes on to become regent of the Empire and de-facto emperor for the next four decades, having to fight off the Pakin rebels several times. This conflict later becomes known as the Successor’s War. 2352 PC Pakin forces finally defeat regent Gonzakan and his Ackal troops, ending the Successor’s War and putting Pakin IV on the throne. He will go on to reign for no less than sixty-four years. 2335 PC The century-long Age of Pretenders finally ends when empress Jarisi assumes the throne and brings some stability to the minotaur nation, expanding sea exploration eastwards and founding several new colonies. 2320 PC Death of Jarisi, empress of the minotaurs. 2308 PC Birth of Kith-Kanan and Sithas, twin sons of Sithel Silvanos, Speaker of the Stars. 2288 PC Death of Pakin IV, eighteenth emperor of Ergoth. The conflict between the Ackal and Pakin dynasties finally comes to an end with the crowning of Ackal VI. 2255 PC The Battle of Grey Marsh in which Ergothian cavaliers, led by Walthrop Vakt, put down a revolt of the Armies of the Eastern Provinces. 2240 PC Death of Ackal VI, nineteenth emperor of Ergoth and the end of his unusually peaceful, nearly fifty-year reign. He is succeeded by his son Ackal VII. 2239 PC The Treaty of Thelgaard is signed between the Ergothian Empire and the elves of Silvanesti. Not much is known today about this treaty, but the sparse sources suggest that it was some sort of trade agreement. 2200 PC Emperor Ackal VII reinstates the kender nation of Hylo as a semi-independent vassal of Ergoth. 2193 PC Death of Ackal VII, twentieth emperor of Ergoth. Having no offspring of his own, on his deathbed Ackal names the head of the Quivalin family, Quivalin V, as his successor. 2192 PC Following the death of Sithel Silvanos, Speaker of the Stars, by the hands of Ergothian brigands, the Kinslayer War breaks out between the humans of Ergoth and the elven nation of Silvanesti. At the same time, tensions rise between Ergoth and the dwarves. 2191 PC Ergothian forces defeat the Wildrunners of Silvanesti, led by Kith-Kanan, who flee back to their western border town of Sithelbec; a siege ensues. Hal-Waith is recognized as chieftain of Kal-Thax and makes himself known to the elves as “king of the dwarves”. Birth of Tolon Farsight, later chieftain of Thorin. 2190 PC The dwarves send an army to aid the Wildrunners of Kith-Kanan who, along with his brother Sithas, forms the Windriders by training and mounting a flock of griffons. The combined force of Wildrunners, Windriders, and dwarves defeat the Ergothians at Sithelbec. 2189 PC Marriage of Kith-Kanan Silvanos and Suzine des Quivalin, niece to the emperor of Ergoth. 2167 PC Dwarven ambassador Dundevin Stonefoot travels to Silvanesti to meet with Sithas Silvanos, Speaker of the Stars. 2150 PC The last Baladine takes place in Thorin. Tolon Farsight becomes chieftain of Thorarin. Cale Greeneye becomes Thane of the Neidar. The Hylar become a dwarven people and start their journey for Kal-Thax. 2149 PC The Hylar continue on their journey, eventually arriving at what they think was Kal-Thax. The place is renamed Thorbardin and the Hylar leader Colin Stonetooth becomes the first regent. 2148 PC Colin Stonetooth is killed by Glome the Assassin, Thane of the Theiwar. Glome himself is killed by Side Tolec, a fellow Theiwar, and Willen Ironmaul becomes the new regent of Thorbardin. The Theiwar city of Theibardin and the Daewar city of Daebardin are founded. 2140 PC The Kinslayer War finally comes to an end with the combined elven and dwarven forces defeating the humans of Ergoth. The elf Tamanier Ambrodel of Silvanesti, along with the dwarven ambassador, negotiates a permanent truce with the Ergothian emperor Quivalin V. 2133 PC Willen Ironmaul steps down as regent of Thorbardin as is succeeded by Cort Fireblend. Under his rule, the dwarven city is delved out further and expanded considerably. 2132 PC Several elves start leaving Silvanesti to join Kith-Kanan out west. 2128 PC The brief Wizard’s War takes place between the Wizards of High Sorcery and the dwarves of Thorbardin. Following that, the dwarves fight the War of the Mountain against the Empire of Ergoth. 2120 PC Death of Quivalin V, twenty-first emperor of Ergoth after a record seventy-three year reign; he is succeeded by Quivalin VI. 2113 PC Cort Fireblend steps down as regent of Thorbardin and is succeeded by his son Harl Thrustweight. 2104 PC Harl Thrustweight is assassinated by having rocks dropped on him. Derkin Lawgiver, a former slave of the Ergothian empire who broke free then liberated dwarven lands, emerges as the new regent. 2075 PC Death of Quivalin VI, twenty-second emperor of Ergoth. His successor is Quivalin VII, a boy of thirteen. 2073 PC Kith-Kanan and his followers are granted extensive lands to the west of Silvanesti by Sithas, Speaker of the Stars, and found the new elven kingdom of Qualinesti. Kith-Kanan becomes the first Speaker of the Sun. The Swordsheath Scroll is signed by the nations of Silvanesti, Thorbardin, and Ergoth, ending more than a century of hostility between those peoples. The elves of Qualinesti and the humans of Kharolis also sign the treaty. The Hammer of Honor is forged and the fortress of Pax Tharkas build to symbolize the new peace. The treaty will stay in effect formally – if not always in reality – until the Cataclysm more than two millennia later. 2072 PC Regent Derkin Lawgiver is crowned the first King of Thorbardin. 2023 PC Death of Quivalin VII, twenty-third emperor of Ergoth. Because of the lasting peace with the Empire’s elven and dwarven neighbors that was finally achieved under his reign, he remains one of the most popular emperors and is known as “the Restorer”. He is succeeded by his son Quivalin VIII. 2018 PC The Wizards of High Sorcery launch an attack on the renegade mage Malock at his fortress in Zhaman. Malock is destroyed and the powerful Black Robe Fistandantilus claims Zhaman as his new home. 1997 PC Death of Quivalin VIII, twenty-fourth emperor of Ergoth. A patron of the arts, he is the founder of the Imperial University in Gwynned and spent a great deal of his time studying history, particularly that of the ogres, rather than worrying about politics. Quivalin VIII is succeeded by his son Quivalin IX, who introduces the institution of the Senate, weakening the heretofore absolute power of the emperor. Apart from this significant reform, though, he is known as a tyrant and a sadist and becomes known as “the Damned”. 1996 PC The hated Quivalin IX, twenty-fifth emperor of Ergoth, is assassinated and replaced by his younger brother, Quivalin X. 1959 PC On the continent of Taladas, a dissenting group breaks off from the Silvanaes elves and move to the islands on the Banks of Hoor. They eventually develop the ability to breathe under water and become the Dimernesti. 1945 PC After a reign of more than a century and a half, Derkin Lawgiver steps down as king of Thorbardin and is succeeded by his grandson Damon Stonetooth. Death of Quivalin IX, twenty-sixth emperor of Ergoth. He was a wise ruler who didn’t institute any great changes but guided his people well and therefore became known as “the Navigator”. He is laid to rest in a tomb beneath Pax Tharkas. For the next forty years, a number of contenders fight for power, with no one strong candidate to the throne emerging. 1905 PC Quivalin XI, a relative to the previous emperors, manages to seize the throne after decades of succession disputes. Being a wizard of the White Robes, he uses his power to thwart the influence of the Tower of High Sorcery in Daltigoth, as well as to expand the Imperial University in Gwynedd. 1900 PC Quivalin XI, twenty-seventh emperor, Ergoth, attempts to change the rule of succession so that only blood-relatives of the Quivalin line who are also members of the Conclave of High Sorcery can ascend to the throne. The magic-fearing Ergothians are enraged by the notion of being always ruled by wizards, and the Imperial Guard leads a coup to depose Quivalin. General Macqui Hellman, commander of the guard, becomes emperor and starts a new line of strict military rulers. 1892 PC Slavery is outlawed in Qualinesti by the decree of Kith-Kanan, Speaker of the Sun. “Birth” of Silveran Kanan, called “Greenhands”, the son of Kith-Kanan and Anaya, a Kagonesti elf. Anaya was killed centuries before, but when the tree growing over her final resting place is hit by lightning, Silveran steps from the splinters, fully grown. Shortly after the “birth” of his and Anaya’s son, Kith-Kanan is mortally wounded by Silveran, while under the influence of black magic cast by his half-brother Ulvian. On his deathbed, Kith-Kanan names Silveran as his successor while at the same time decreeing that Ulvian be let go despite his dark deeds. Silveran becomes Speaker of the Sun and Kith-Kanan is buried in the Hall of the Ancients, located in the secret Sla-Mori passages under Pax Tharkas. 1879 PC Death of Macqui Hellman, twenty-eighth emperor of Ergoth. The names of the rulers of the following decades have been lost to history. 1863 PC Dimernesti elves known as “the Purifiers” leave their ancestral lands and eventually become the Dargonesti. 1862 PC The Dargonesti found the nation of Watermere. Their leader, Drudarch Takalurion, is crowned the first Speaker of the Moon. 1833 PC Birth of Vinas Solamnus. 1825 PC Birth of the sorceress Asvoria. 1813 PC Death of Sithas Silvanos, Speaker of the Stars; he is succeeded by his son Vanesti as leader of the Silvanesti nation. 1812 PC Vinas Solamnus becomes commander of the Ergothian military as Praetor of the Imperial Armies. 1804 PC Vinas Solamnus, together with Fistandantilus, rescues the sister of Emann Quisling, emperor of Ergoth, from being thrown into Raekel’s Pit by some crazed priests and return her to Daltigoth. 1794 PC The town of Ravenscar is founded under the rule of Asvoria. 1793 PC Vinas Solamnus leads the eastern provinces of the Empire of Ergoth in the Rose Rebellion against the capital of Daltigoth. Uriona, queen of the Dargonesti city of Urione, declares war on Silvanesti. A brief battle ensues, ending in the defeat of the sea elves. 1791 PC The Rose Rebellion ends in victory to the rebel forces. The rebellious provinces are granted their independence as the nation of Solamnia, and Vinas Solamnus quickly joins the Swordsheath Scroll treaty. 1780 PC Asvoria is killed, but anchors her soul to the mortal world so that she may return later. Solamnia expands into the territory she previously ruled over. 1775 PC Vinas Solamnus goes on a “Quest of Honor”, during which he receives a vision from Paladine and the other Gods of Good. Upon his return, he founds the order of the Knights of Solamnia and becomes the first Grand Master. 1650 PC The Thunderpeak Mines are delved into the Kharolis Mountains by the Daergar dwarves of Thorbardin. They will become a great and important source of iron ore for the dwarven city. 1634 PC The Knights of Balif are created by the kender of Hylo, causing Grand Master Gregori uth Telan of Solamnia to invade the kender country, believing that it was meant as a mockery of the Knights of Solamnia. After a short siege, the kender agree to disband their knighthood since they are bored. No one is killed during the incident. 1607 PC The axe Soulsplitter is used by the centaur Peldarin to kill his chieftain Hyrtamos, after which it is hidden in the fey world. 1530 PC War erupts between the Dargonesti elves of Watermere and the humans known as the “Fellowship of Coral”, living on islands near the Dargonesti lands. 1521 PC War ends between the Dargonesti and their neighboring humans. The humans agree to “rent” the islands in exchange for trading exclusively with the sea elves. 1424 PC The Uigan tribe hunt to the Steppe-tigers to near extinction across the plains of the Tamire on the continent of Taladas. 1320 PC The sea witch Sagarassi, with her army of koalinths, lacedons, sea dragons, and amphi dragons, attacks Watermere. This is the beginning of a war that will last for more than a century. 1200 PC The Dargonesti elves of Watermere finally defeat the armies of Sagarassi. Shortly thereafter, Drudarch Takalurion, Speaker of the Moon, dies and is succeeded by his daughter Imbrias Takalurion. 1063 PC The first forty Mahkwahb elves are exiled from Watermere. Two months later, they find a new home for themselves in Blood Shoal. 1029 PC Beginning of the Third Dragon War. 1018 PC End of the Third Dragon War. Deaths of Galan Dracos, Magius, and Huma Dragonbane. The Dark Queen Takhisis is banished back to the Abyss. This signals the end of the Age of Dreams. The Age of Might: The Age of Despair: 348 AC: The War of the Lance begins. The Dragonarmies invade to the east over the Khalkists, quickly claiming both Nordmaar and Goodlund, as well as establishing stronger links with their allies in the land of Khur. The Dragonarmies send emissaries to the Silvanesti promising peace. The Silvanesti accept the emissaries. Category:Dragonlance